


The Aftermath Is Secondary

by Renegade_Runner



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Runner/pseuds/Renegade_Runner
Summary: Things have never been the same in the desert since the Fab Four were killed. But when their past seems to collide with the present, it seems that higher forces seem to be at play, and the Aftermath really may be secondary.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The sound of a firefight is music to a Killjoy’s ears. At least, it is in Lethal’s case. Rolling across the sand, she retaliated with return fire, Exterminators collapsing. Laughing gleefully, she killed the last Exterminator, but not before the bastard got a shot in. Yelping as the searing-hot beam graced her shoulder, she finished the kill. Ignoring the blood coating her arm, Lethal surveyed the scene. The desert was so barren, just depressing, grainy textures as far as the eye could see.

It always looked better with a couple dead bodies. Lethal thought, kicking up sand. As bleak as the desert was, it was a safe haven from that damned city. It was a sanctuary for the rebels, and to Lethal and her crew, it was home. Lethal’s crew was regarded as one of the best. Some might even say they measured up to the Fab Four. Lethal would never go that far. The Four were legendary; known, and feared, for their burning passions. And more than that, they were her heroes, especially their infamous leader, Party Poison. Lethal sighed heavily, gazing at the cloudless sky. It had been five years since Battery City had robbed the zones of what seemed to be their saints. On days like this, when her mind wandered, lost in petty arguments oversaturated with anger, that Lethal wondered how they had died. It was common knowledge that they had stormed the city. The reasons were unknown. She wondered why they had charged in so recklessly, even they would plan something like this out; and did the City prolong their suffering, or was it quick? The familiar pulsing sensation began, spreading quickly along the veins. Lethal’s breathing quickened, knees hitting the wet sand. 

Stop. Stop it! Dear God, stop! Not now not now NOT NOW!!! Lethal mentally cried, pulling at her firetruck-red hair, eyes squeezed shut. She didn’t know how long she sat there, drawing in ragged breaths, battling the rising panic. Eventually, the feeling subsided, and Lethal opened her eyes, blinking rapidly against the harsh light. Struggling to her feet, Lethal gasped as the City skyline loomed over her, like a wave at its crest. Then a paralyzing pain shot through her head, a burning prison. Lethal fell into the sand, a painful scream escaping her lips. The pain then dissipated, leaving behind a Killjoy, sprawled on the sand. A Killjoy who wants to save the world.


	2. Chapter One (I know it's lame, sorry, can't think of anything good)

“Snake, calm down, I’m sure she’s fine.” Solar repeated, perched on top of a booth, watching Snakebite pace. When Snake didn’t answer, Solar continued. “She’s been gone longer than this before, and has always come back alive. A little worse for wear, but alive.”

“I know, it’s just… ah forget it.” Snake replied, periodically glancing out the windows. 

“Look, you need to go do something. Other than pacing.” Solar said. Snake stopped pacing just long enough to stare Solar into submission, then continued, boots thumping rhythmically against the linoleum. 

“You need a hobby.” Solar muttered under their breath.

“I have a hobby.” Snakebite growled.

“Being sad isn’t a hobby.” came Lethal’s voice. She was leaning against the doorframe, smirking. 

“Oh fuck off.” Snake shot back, trying to conceal her relief. Lethal constantly teased her about being over emotional.

“What happened to you?” Solar asked, pointing at Lethal’s blood-soaked jacket.

“Exterminators.” Lethal replied.

“Did you get shot?!” Snake cried, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

“Whaaaat?” Lethal gasped, feigning surprise. “Nooo. I just poured blood on my- of course I got shot!” Snake opened her mouth to speak, but Lethal cut her off. “Don’t bother. I don’t need another goddamn lecture.” she spat, storming out of the room.

“That fucking idiot!” Snake yelled, throwing a shot glass across the diner, sending glass flying. “One day, she’s going to get herself killed, all because of her MOTHERFUCKING HERO COMPLEX!!!” It was silent for a few moments before Snake also angrily exited the room, leaving Solar Flare alone.

“I suppose this ain’t the best time to ask Lethal to make waffles.” Bomber’s voice came from above Solar’s head.

“STOP DOING THAT!!” Solar cried, falling off the booth. Bomber grinned, hanging out of the air vent. 

\-------

Snake stopped in the hallway, cussing unintelligibly under her breath. She hated that she cared so much. Lethal never gave a fuck, not unless things got hard, and her hero complex crumbled. Then she just ran away. She always ran away from her problems, and Snakebite had had enough. Barging over to Lethal’s room, Snake entered, ignoring Lethal’s shouts.

“Lethal, we need to talk.”

“Oh god, not this again.” Lethal muttered. “I’m fucking tired of you acting like my mother.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I’m trying to be the bigger person and apologize?!” Snakebite snapped. Lethal fell silent, stunned. 

“Lethal, look. What I said… I, uh, I… you know it wasn’t true. I was… angry, I’m… oh goddammit, this is hard. I’m not going to leave the crew, and, um, the reason, the reason I’m hard on you is… jesus, is that I’m worried about you. You’re the only family I’ve got left, and…” Snake stopped, regaining her composure. “And I can’t lose you.”   
Lethal sat there, silent. Finally, after a full minute, she spoke.

“That… was the worst apology ever.”

“I’d like to see you do better.”

“In your dreams, Basilisk breath.” Lethal teased, playfully pushing her sister.

“Go die in a ditch, Overdose.” Snake teased back, laughing.


	3. Chapter Two (Yeah, I know, I suck at chapter titles

“Three… two… one… BLOW EM’ TO HELL!!!” Solar yelled as Bomber unlatched the trigger.

The barrel jumped, sending jarring vibrations through the metal exterior. The car veered slightly as tremors raced along the dirt, aftermath of the detonation shadows left behind. 

“Did you get em’!?” Lethal called, upper torso sticking out the window, tangled hair curtaining most of her face.

“Did she?!” Bomber retaliated, sliding in through the back window of the car, flopping on the grimy seats. “I didn’ spend all my life workin’ on er’ just for er’ to miss!”

“I thought you didn’t remember anything past, like, 7 years ago.” Solar added.

“Like I said, all of my life.” Bomber growled, suddenly defensive.

The four of them never really acknowledged their life outside the desert. While it was a blurry mess for all of them, they never took the time to sort it out. Some memories are best left unknown. In response to the sudden silence, Snakebite switched on the busted-up radio. At first, only static came out, followed by a garbled news report from the City.

“Turn that shit off!” Lethal cried. “Or find some music, for Christ sakes!”

Snake didn’t respond, but took a sharp left, throwing Lethal into the door, smirking under her mask. Solar reached up and turned the dial, browsing through more mind-numbing static before reaching a channel they’d never found before. 

~kzzzt~Li~kssxth~A-Aftermath~Ksssssshtht~d-d-dary~ksssssssh~Ki~kssh~joys~krrrrrt~MAKE SOME NOISE!!~ksssshzt~

They all sat silent for a couple seconds, confused, until music started playing. It pumped through the speakers, producing low vibrations in the undercarriage, settling into everyone’s bones; like a familiar feeling. A feeling of reckless joy, of happiness, of purpose. And yet, there was a gnawing sense that something was missing. And this something left a gaping hole, the type of hole left by a loss. A loss you could never recover from. Suddenly, the car jerked, sending it into a sand dune, the gritty grains coating every surface. 

“WHAT THE HELL, SNAKE?!” Lethal yelled, rubbing her head. Snakebite didn’t answer, body limp in the driver’s seat. 

“Snake?” Lethal asked, grabbing her sister’s shoulder. “If this is your idea of a fuckin’ joke, it’s not funny.” When Snake didn’t move, or respond, Lethal grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

“Get up, dammit! You’re not a fucking narcoleptic!” Lethal cried, a hint of panic barely detectable in her voice. Snake’s eyes flickered open and she moaned groggily. 

“Don’t fall asleep, it’s not naptime.” Lethal growled.

She waited until Snakebite was conscious enough, then proceeded to yell at her. The argument went on for about 20 minutes, until Snake stormed out of the car, Lethal hot on her heels, leaving Solar Flare and Bomber Battalion alone in the car.

“Place your bets?” Solar asked, holding out their hand, palm up, while watching the sisters continue their argument. 

Usually, Bomber would jump at this opportunity. Every time the sisters had an argument, Solar and Bomber bet on the outcome. But not this time. Bomber was staring idly out the window, not bothering to brush their sand-caked hair out of their face.

“Ey’, you gonna place your bets or what?” Solar asked, kicking Bomber in the shin. That brought Bomber back to reality. “Your bets?”

“Snake.”

“Really? Are you trying to lose Sugar?” Solar asked skeptically.

“I. said. Snake.” Bomber growled.

“Your loss.” 

“You wish.” Bomber spat back. 

Snakebite almost always lost arguments, resulting in Solar’s massive Sugar stash. Bomber didn’t mind losing. It was funny to always pick Snake, especially on the rare occasion Solar lost the bet. Plus, they could always get more Sugar. But today, something was different. Bomber didn’t tell Solar, but something had happened while that song was playing. And Bomber was sure that Snake had felt it as well, explaining the wipeout. Then, Lethal and Snake re-entered the car, this time with Lethal behind the wheel. Bomber and Solar could usually predict the outcome of the argument by their body language, but they were stumped. Snakebite was curled up defensively, visibly shaking, head down. Lethal’s was more subtle, yet her hands gave it away, knuckles white as they clenched the steering wheel to keep from shaking. 

~~~~~~~

Parking roughly next to one of the melted gas pumps, the crew exited, heading for the old diner they called home. The sign was faded beyond recognition, windows cracked and grimy, and interior moth eaten and graced by age. The crew each had different memories of how they came upon it, which would be considered suspicious, except these were the kids with damaged brains, drugged to the point of numbness. Feelings could get you killed in the zones, hence the pills. But they served another purpose. They kept away the night terrors. The feelings twisting in your gut, the cold blood in your veins, the subconscious knowledge that you weren't quite alone in the dark. They all entered silently, going separate ways. Lethal walked off to her room, but not before checking in on Snake, who flinched away at her touch, retreating. Lethal locked her door, finally letting the tears out. Her eyes stung as she threw shit across the room, screaming things under her breath. Things she would never be caught dead saying out loud. Her sister was right and she knew it. She knew it, and it scared her. She sobbed until she puked. Just wanting to be numb, to not feel, she downed the pills, waiting, waiting until it kicked in. Until the pain stopped. 

Snakebite hid under the desk, knees curled to her chest, hands shaking violently. If only Lethal would listen. Her sister should know better than anyone, but she still resisted, and Snake was tired of it. Tired of arguing. Lethal should know better than anyone. The splitting headaches, the night terrors, the hallucinations. She always blamed Snake, and Snake was scared. Scared that one day things would get out of control, and Lethal couldn’t save her. 

Solar Flare retreated to the car, climbing onto the dented roof. Staring at the murky sky, trying to make sense of what was happening. The whole crew had always had night terrors. Panic attacks. Moments of lost control. But it had never been this extreme. Everyone seemed to be losing control. Solar wanted to yell at all of them, tell them to quit it, stop the drugs and cuts and needless fights. But without that, what would they be? It was as much a part of them as their skin and bones. But if something didn’t change, Solar was afraid of what could come. What could happen.

Bomber Battalion sneaked off to their hiding place, dropping into the large air ducts under the diner. They like to explore them. As they navigated the seemingly endless maze, they’re thoughts wandered back to that afternoon. The music had done something, they were sure of it. Of course, music can make people feel things, but knock them unconscious? Or produce hallucinations? Bomber wondered who she was. And why, why did she appear. And why did she seem so familiar?! 

As the sun set, casting golden light over the diner, it seemed as if it were just a building. A building that didn’t harbor four kids, scared of the future and running from their pasts. Four kids with secrets that they kept from each other, hoping they could solve them before they unraveled. A perfect picture of a beautifully broken family.


End file.
